


Lightning Strike Cuddles

by TeazNTisanes



Series: Spoons [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Dumbledore Bashing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mothering Madame Pomfrey, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeazNTisanes/pseuds/TeazNTisanes
Summary: Works for my Spoon series that take place in the Harry Potter Universe.





	Lightning Strike Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles and friendship. Who is the biggest spoon and who is the littlest? The Golden Trio`s not so secret cuddle addiction, who catches them, and who gets to be in the middle...

They definitely did it, all three of them together, during the Horcrux hunt during seventh year. It wasn't the first time though. Someone who didn`t know them as well as they knew each other would have assumed that the bushy haired brunette girl would be in the middle, bracketed by the redheaded jealous boy and the other messy haired brunette. That someone would be wrong. 

The first time they did it was their First year. The first night in the hospital ward that Harry was awake for after defeating the fragment of Voldemort inhabiting Professor Quirrell. The then small, frail boy had looked so sad and lost, partially from the trial he`d been subjected to in the secret chamber and partially at the thought that he'd soon be back at his aunt and uncle's. 

Ron was the first to move. He roughly hauled himself out of his bed and limped over to Harry`s. He gave Harry a pained half grin and scooted in behind him. Neither boy had hit their growth spurts yet, so there was plenty of room. Harry rolled over anyway so that his new friend wouldn't see the tear that dripped down his cheek. It seemed almost more cruel to have made such amazing friends when he knew he`d have to give them up for the summer. Ron kindly stayed silent on his tears, but pulled in snug against Harry`s back and wrapped a bruised arm over his waist. 

Hermione looked over enviously at the easy bravery Ron showed in comforting their friend. He had his faults, but she had come to appreciate his loyalty. Yet, she had just proven the strength of her own friendship and bravery. She had risked being expelled and going back to her horrible primary for these boys. Decisively, she flipped back her own covers and rebelliously hopped out of her cot with just a quick, nervous peek toward Pomfrey`s office. She squirmed up onto the unclaimed side of Harry's cot and lifted the combined weight of both boys` arms to scoot underneath. Then she sighed. She could feel the separate expansions of both boys` breaths rhythmically at her back and hear it in her ear. 

If Madame Pomfrey caught them that first night, well, that was her own business. The three children had been through a terrible trauma and she got the feeling it wouldn't be their last. She was a firm believer that caring for one's heart could only improve one's capacity for speedy recovery. If she cast a few judicious enlargement charms on a shared cot that didn't quite fit the three growing bodies it contained down the years, well that was still no one's business but her own. Her scans had given her a frightful idea of Harry's home life and she couldn't find it in her to deny him any support he could get. The Headmaster could go dip his beard in three headed doggy diarrhea for how she felt about his directives on where Harry went for summers. 

Even Hermione, the most articulate of the three, could never quite put into words the why and the feeling that drove the three to sleep lined up together like spoons in a drawer. She did know that some of the best nights of sleep she had were with the soft puffs of Harry`s and rumbling snores of Ron's in her ears and the joint weight of their arms over her waist. 

As often as the three of them fought or feuded or hurt each other, they always reconciled. And despite Ron's jealousy and the new feelings of a different type of love for Hermione, neither of them ever begrudged the center position that had always belonged to Harry. They had made a silent pact all those years ago to always stick by Harry's side.


End file.
